Sacrifice
by Ires
Summary: Alex's perspective of the last moments of him and Lena together, after being caught in Brooks what were your thoughts? The whole plot before saving, before breaking up in the fence between Portland and the wilderness. ONE SHOT


**Hello, this is my first story in English and not very good, but I hope that is clear and like it. One Shot.**

**Everything is owned by Lauren Oliver. **

* * *

**Sacrifice.  
**

We have separated at the last minute run and I hide in the trees, I run to the little house where before I hide tools with it, now I hear outside noise makers continue searching the site, curse me for not being able to help, by separately but were too me and if we caught the two could not help her, because that's what I'll do.

I stand silently listening, the steps continue until the wee hours of the morning, when I know there Moors out of my hiding place and run trying not to be seen by the patrols, I get home, I can not believe we have discovered how was that they did?

I enter my house in silence, do not want my neighbors or anyone like that I just know that going in, but do not care, nothing, always indifferent whether a noise that does not belong or a neighbor accused of sympathizing, they is indifferent, but I can not do it, I can not be indifferent to lose, because what you will, as to each and all the captured Deliria undergo surgery soon.

I begin to spin in my room like crazy, should I talk to them about this? I do not know I look like I could walk through walls and ask advice, I think about my conversation with them last night, before I go, telling them not to come back, they would have to disappear would be investigated and also because we can not afford that the resistance, both looked at me sympathetically and smiled, giving me their support.

Again I walk around the room, I should help free it from this place but it's risky, we probably can not do with life, how she wanted this? Or prefer the intervention? No, I know I will die first before you snatch love, because that's what I would do.

Let me say that I regret loving her, of having "caught" but no, I'm happy for her, for her I have come back to life, before a person was asleep, bored into the lethargy of this supposed life until she came, until she appeared and greeted the governor while laughing, every day she was waking me from my slumber as those forbidden tales, tales of love and magic.

At some point I fell asleep but my alarm goes off to call me at work, I get the first shift came in at eight o'clock, this is good news so I can have it, I must acknowledge that these are still indifferent like the gossip.

I take a quick shower and put on my uniform without taking off my shoes when I get to my post I see that I look forward, but I walk slowly when I looked at him without interest while taking my place at the door of the laboratory, where I have to stand guard.

- Any news?

- Not really, you know found another infected, Brooks was on the street with an uncured.

- Wow, had long since heard nothing so what's caught them both?

- No, only she is the niece of the owner of the store near my house, but she was sick good, their genes were not good, remember that his mother committed suicide.

- She is incurada?

- No intervention will make tomorrow, apparently are under strict surveillance.

- So not escape and infect others.

- It's a problem - says folding his newspaper - but should finish them, with those infected would be easier.

- True - I say ignore the feelings of anger growing inside me wants to beat him to retract or maybe just for my anger. I see and I'm going to wait out the day.

The hours pass silently, what I can do? How to see it? I have no way of contacting her, just maybe, Hanna, but I can not call her and search her home, but I know it's okay, the morning I left intervene less than 24 hours to save her.

Look at my watch and see that I have a few minutes to go, when I leave my relief comes almost running, walk the streets that lead me to where she is, at home, crossed in front of his uncle's shop and see the curtains down , have not opened, do consider supporters? I can not say I feel sorry, do not know, but from now on life will be very difficult for them, I've seen, I've lived it.

Road to the places we were together, remembering every moment what if I fail? She forget, she simply discarded if they give me the speech, I stare at the sea while internally scream and curse me for wasting time, but it was necessary, that way we could go safe, now that security has been lost. Back on my feet and go to the place where I first saw it, as I walk calmly hear footsteps, hurried steps I hear spin but approaching, one, two, one, two, one rhythm, when that happens I just the back of that person and see who is Hanna, my heart skips a beat and I feel like follow and ask, but now I see the following, two people, with a distance of a few feet behind her but will , do you think she is involved? I curse inwardly.

Greeting with a nod but one stops and looks at me, I know I will ask my papers but other makes a nod and says no more and leaves me turn around and take several shortcuts to the University near where the Governor, I see Hana do the same motion as Lena and trotted up, men come a moment later and go on their way, did not notice that I leave something in the Governor's fist.

I hope after a few minutes and carefree way, the square is empty, just a couple of people walking away ignoring a few life around, staring at a point lost in nothingness, where they are, way to the governor and I come to your hand, where I used to have something, I feel the stickiness of gum and I feel a note, but not only that, there is another, the two pieces of paper bag and get into my pocket to go my way, I have to think how help.

I come back to the East End beach and feel to see the ocean, almost six pm and Lena still at home, it gives me peace of mind, at least not anywhere detained, his aunt least perhaps only the circle in his room.

Saco one of the papers "let me explain. At midnight in the house. 17/8" I remember that night, did not know what to feel when I saw there the two so close to each other, a pain in my heart knowing that she already had a couple assigned, in that moment I knew I wanted to take her away, where we were just she and I, where she had her furrowed brow when the reality of the intervention comes to mind, where only we could be happy together.

But still rolling around in my head right now his words, "I come back to make things as before," this is the best? Me I remove the hair with your hands and look at the sky, dotted with colors as everything becomes gray, that word, that's what made me know it was her. I can not deny it, since I saw and wait day after day I knew I wanted to know, I wanted to love it.

I reach into my pocket and find the next note, this folded in four and see the print is small and appears to have been written quickly.

"He is aware, too much supervision, help do not know how I'm being watched, asked me to give you this message, intervene early morning hours, two guards, his uncles and his sister, are tied to her bed, somehow help, sorry, I'll see if I can spend the night with her in some way, to wait outside for a miracle "

If someone had found the note would know it was her because on Sunday there would interventions so with it, then something comes on in my head, and looked the other note, has been folded several times, maybe someone found the note and so we knew and complained, but says nothing then? I look around, no one, but in the sky I see the birds and follow your route that are lost in the wilderness, I stand up and back down the street where she lives, I leave a couple of regulators give way to other two, apparently not fail to watch it, I go ahead and go home it's time to ask for help.

I go home and my uncles are having dinner when I sit with them and they look at me surprised.

- We thought we'd be in a shelter. - I said without looking at me.

- They know I will not.

- They caught the girl. Why did not you go. - Says Ronda, my alleged aunt.

- Yes, I need rescue.

- Alex know that's difficult - I said looking at me with an apology Ronda - We must continue with our position.

- But - I say and start looking for something to help me - We can not allow her to be operated on, remember, someone you unless you sometime.

- But at the cost of that? - I said looking at his hands.

- Alex What is your plan?

- Breaking into your home - say Seth but I look almost with a sneer on his face.

- You know how it will affect the cause if you do that?

- So, what I can do? Help me.

- Is it worth it?

- I do not even have to ask - tell looking at my hands, is not it an obvious fact? I can not deny it and I feel vulnerable, I should give myself, that way we'd be together.

- Alex - Ronda tells me and take my hand - could not help it, you are most helpful at this time, the intervention may not take away his love, may not work, as with his mother.

- Does your mother? Do you know her?

- Of course I know, everybody knows it, all we have years in this rebellion, we needed to release it, but she did it early.

- So what?

- I think in the end she was always infected.

- This is not a contagion - and say look hurt, but what you mean, she always overflow into the Deliria and appreciate that.

- Alex join me - I said Seth while stands - We'll go to the garage - tells Ronda and I nod, I know it means "time to go" they sacrifice everything for me, Lena and appreciate this.

I watch the clock to leave are the 10 are less than twelve hours to his speech, so we must hurry, when I go into the garage I've never done something see boxes stacked one on another to prevent the move easily view and see there a motorcycle, I never used one and I think there are few operational.

- This will be difficult but it's the only way you do.

- Well I'm listening. - Open a map of Portland and see the city marked with red, around fences also marked in a different color sections.

- We're going to stop them if they chase you, but we do not think of much help, maybe chase you all the city police.

- If I can save no matter if I die for her.

- Alex - sighs but continues looking at the map - Take this route - I said the streets - have to get to this section, may be the easiest, the forest is a few steps behind and lost sight of helicopters and probably they do, have the motorcycle impact against the fence, have completely electrified, shall within thirty seconds, all before power is restored. It's your only chance. Will they succeed - repeated with conviction.

- Or not - I say looking at the map.

- I hope so, see you in the eternal refuge - he tells me and what is referred to, we call it that because it's a cave, hidden in the bushes and the woods and came to the conclusion that has been there from eternity .

- There we shall see. No sacrifice for me.

- After all that's love right? Sacrifice is what you do. - I said with a smile. - Rest now need all the necessary forces, the motorcycle has enough fuel, you prepare your luggage, go to sleep.

I go up to my room and lie in bed with the same clothes and shoes on, do I look at my watch at the time they leave home, because before I can not, I can wait outside, I fall asleep dreaming of free birds and Lena laughed with the wind while watching with joy the wilderness. When I open my eyes appreciate you not been a nightmare.

- It's time Alex - Seth tells me I leave the house and do not take provisions if we leave, get home where I have some things I must leave room for Lena sit behind me. I drive through the empty streets, sleeping on the streets of Portland and I turn on the street and then I hear my name.

- Alex! - Call out my name when I stop and look at the window smiled because we are more connected, and I open my arms, saying that I hope I will not have to separate us. Screams begin to listen at home, she hits, I cry out drawing attention, we might have a chance. I look out the window from which I called and I see that the flyscreen falls.

- Come on - I whisper while the porch door opens and two men come down and see it with a shudder, but has fallen well so that no damage has been done.

- Come on! - I scream and I extend my hand to her when I feel your touch so lifted her crossing the fence that separated us and gets on the bike when I start at full speed.

Start driving on streets and alleys, I feel the pressure of our pursuers, I see in the mirror, when we walked in an alley Lena loose a moan, it has been hurt by the touch of the wall in his leg, but now I can not stop me, I save, I save it, that's my thought, if it is saved, it was all worthwhile.

We shout through loudspeakers Alto! Again and again, the shots are flying around us but none hits the mark, I will not give up, not if she continues in danger, I turn and I go by Franklyn Cove Arterial and see in front of us, there's lose cars can not pass through the high grass, so I follow the rutted streets and just feel the pressure of Lena's hands on my waist, hold on tight while I accelerated and the mud starts splash.

A noise like a giant insect arrives on the other noises and we see a helicopter, the explosions begin now from above, I have to dodge.

- Stop! Take apart and put your hands on your head! - Said by a speaker under the Ensenada and skirted the road that separates the beach from the sea, the cars begin to surround us, is that we are trapped, the fence is a few meters from us but no output for two, maybe for her, but for me there and smiled, always knew, knew in September and Ronda. So I stop.

- What are you doing? - Ask me after recovering from the blow to my back.

- Listen - I say and look into your eyes calmly, I can not keep calm because otherwise I will obey - When I tell you to move, you're moving. You have to drive this okay?

- How? I do not know ... - And I see the terror in his eyes, listen to the call by its identification number but ignored the voice and she also looked deeply, has to do what she says.

- Lena. They electrified the fence now has power.

- How do you know?

- You listen to me - I say and I see patrols begin to approach, time is money try not notice terror in my voice - When I say you drive. And when I tell you to jump on the bike jumps. You can climb over the fence, but you only have thirty seconds before you reconnect electricity at most a minute. You'll have to climb as quickly as possible. And then run right?

- Me? What about you? - Hear terror in her voice and in her eyes.

- I'll be right behind you. - Begin to threaten, countdown, shoot to kill.

- Alex. - I said with a shiver.

- I promise I'll be right behind you - I say and then would kiss her, save one last kiss from her lips on mine before dying, like Romeo with Juliet and I know it will not happen or farewell kiss, only a bitter end. - But you have to promise not to look back. Not for a second, okay?

- Six, five - said the speaker.

- Alex I can not.

- Swear, Lena.

- Three, two.

- OK - I said - I swear. - And I feel that break, she will be free, we will.

- One ...

- Now! - I shout when the explosions start falling around us, we start counting approach, hugged her tightly, so you know I'm with her, I'll always be by his side. Give me a shot in the arm and scream in pain, but I hold my arm against my chest, I must go, I can not lose. We went ahead and I see that Lena guards haul the bike to them and shun us, the noise of electricity is sound and the rumor comes to us, I'm looking at the distance, it's time.

- Skip, now, with me - I tell about the wind and we let go.

The explosion is intense and the pain of the fall is even more so I am stunned by Lena second and I see the same, but try lifting it, she must climb, it's time we run out of time.

- Come on, Lena! Come!

She begins to climb and feel another wound in my shoulder blade a bullet to me again and again reached another on my chest, I feel the blood flowing, raise my hands I see the guards running towards me with batons and guns pointed at me wake up, by Apparently the distracted for a minute while Lena flees. I turn my face through the fire and the smoke and see the other side, stop looking at me with an expression of awe, horror and sadness in his face, but also the brave and determined but I see mostly free. And I would smile and say everything will be fine, but I can only tell you what to hear at that moment.

- Escape - is the word that comes out of my mouth and then fall on me and hit me again and again, I know he's running away from this chaos and madness, I know you have been saved, I know she will live happily and I think back in Romeo and Juliet, I think of her and her assessment said "it is beautiful" if it is beautiful because it is love, sacrifice and I'm happy to show my love for her in this way and lose myself in the dark knowing will not see her and that when she wakes up wherever you do, I'll always find it search. I'm sure of that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and do not forget to leave your reviews**

**IRES**


End file.
